I love you, Sensei
by samehime345
Summary: After losing his wife and childbirth, Kagami Taiga fell into despair and quit basketball. When he decided to come terms of his pain, he returns to Japan to become a teacher in Seirin High. Unexpectedly, fate draws him to meet a familiar girl, who may change Kagami's life forever. Fem! Kuroko x Kagami
1. Prodigy Days

A/N= First attempt Kuroko fanfic. Reviews would be appreciated!

* * *

Kagami Taiga was a brilliant man.

Ever since he was born, he was possessed with deep, powerful potential that exceeds any ordinary human. He can be anything of his choice. He was freedom, one of his features his surroundings envied.

When the brunette was young, he often got into fights and joined the war campaign between campuses. Kagami Taiga was known to be the leader of rebellion; everybody knew him. In the end, he got suspended and dropped out of school.

Taiga was homeschooled until his eighth year since his behavior had worsened everytime his parents transferred him to a new school. After 6 times of transferring, his parents had gave in.

Until one day, his father took him to a basketball match. For Kagami, basket is nothing more than tossing the ball to the ring. Basically all you do was watching the sweaty players running with the ball to their opponent's ring.

But he turned out his dire expectation for this sport to be turning tables.

The moment the coach tossed the ball to the air as the starting signal, the basketball players hopped as their fingers tried to touch the ball. Kagami's eyes widened. For the first time in his life, he had found this sight to be beautiful. Time had stopped for himself as the audiences around him froze in gray-scaled manner.

When one of the lucky players got the ball from the crowd, he promptly ducked himself and running circles on the court while dribbling the orange sphere with a thud. On the distance, he could see his opposing team were lining up before him in all directions, spreading their arms for a deathly embrace.

Before Kagami could guessed how the player will evade the blockers, the man on the field zig-zagged, passing them all like the speed of light that Kagami thought it never happened. Kagami could feel adrenalines showering his body.

Finally, the player was right under the ring, which seemed like a giant for his size since he is so petite compared to the other players. Suddenly, he jumped as the ball escaped from his grasp, flying itself towards the center of the ring. A roar of excitement barked from the audiences' seat.

On the moment, Kagami thought the _man was flying._

Even for someone so short, it seemed like his foot stayed on the air as if he is floating; as if he had an angel's wings grew on his slender shoulders.

_I want to jump like that!_ Naïve-minded Taiga clenched his fist. A teeny smirk on his lips. His clenched his fist and moved it towards his heart, forming a resolve for the first time he had in life despite his failures and how people contemplated his failures.

No…

_I want to fly like that!_

So after that day, Kagami started to practice his shoots, especially his jumps. His parents sent him to a Basketball University in America. Even though his report book warned if he is a rebel student, the school reluctantly accepted him and will decide whether he stays by his performance.

Kagami had a problem on keeping the lid of his temper. He cursed a lot, but he has a good heart. One time, he trained his underclassmen for a 3 pointer shooter, resulting skipping his first basketball match he had waited for months.

After years of practice, Kagami finally mastered his jumps and now he was sure he could stay long in the air without falling. The years of training had been paid of by his bulky muscles. He even has a club of his own fangirls in the campus.

His life started to become more significant when his manager Yukio Nakamura, fell in love with the brunette. Yukio has pale blue hair reaching her shoulders. She has deep, blue eyes with thick brows and lips people will seek.

At first, they are close friends since Yukio was also Japanese and often watched Kagami's self-session training by breaking the campus' curfew. Yukio was an intelligent, but she was very quiet that it might take awhile for Kagami to crack her hermit shell. Soon, the whole campus knew the couple was in love. They eventually go out.

Time flies and after a few years, Kagami marries Yukio. Yukio was in tears when Kagami kneeled down and slid their wedding ring to their fingers, it was joyful. Since Yukio and Kagami knew they were made for each other, and they are connected by strings of fate.

When Kagami first entered the school, Yukio was the first one who supported the brunette, and secretly arranged Kagami's self-training at night that the staffs never knew Kagami broke the rules until today.

Without Yukio, Kagami would be falling into despair a long time ago.

But tragedy fell into Kagami and his new family shortly. Yukio passed away during giving birth, ended up killing herself and the baby. In the end, Kagami was back into his own fate the world has decided for him ever since he existed; despair.

* * *

[3 years later]

The trip back to Japan was uneventful.

As the brunette leaned lazily on the cabin's windows, his eyes wandered to the sky, through the cabin windows. He took his fiftieth sigh ever since he broad on the plane. He could only hear the sounds of ringing announcements from the pilot, which is useless since it didn't help to shorten the time to reach his destination. He turned his wrist and locked his eyes with his wristwatch, 10 more minutes until he reached Japan.

Kagami brushed his temples as if he got a headache. He slumped against the chair as the seat belt grasped him tightly as if he is on a roller coaster. He had read all the magazines and watched like 3 episodes of CIA, which didn't enlighten his mood at all.

The macaroni and cheese the airplane served tasted tasteless on his lips, it was worse than Yukio's charcoal black mackerel that almost gave him lung cancer the moment he tasted it. Thinking of Yukio let a bead of tear escaped from his eyes. Ever since Yukio's death, Kagami have not touched basketball at all, since the woman was his source of dedication towards basketball, as if he finally have a true purpose why he plays basket in the first place besides chasing his dream.

Until one day, Kagami's father emailed him that there is a school in Japan that is seeking a basketball teacher, the Seirin High School. According to Kagami's research regarding the new high school he will be teaching, the campus was struggling with the basketball and the club was going to be closed in the end of the year if they didn't gather enough members.

Seirin's basketball team had tried to enter the National Leagues for many years, but it was always defeated before it even reach Semi-final. Totally dumbfounded and feeling a lubricant was wiped on his temper lid, Kagami slammed his head against his macbook, thin-ribbon of blood oozed from his temples.

_So, I am going to train some noobs huh…._

The words echoed in his mind that he felt raging fire ablaze on his heart. So much for his training and this is what he deserved. He had lost his family and his ability since its been years he have not touch the ball or practicing his jumps. He even stopped visiting the gym.

Yukio is the only reason he was able to take the job, because of her words that he will always remember the moment he met her.

"_No matter where you go, there is always a purpose for you in that destination."_

Those words pushed Kagami to his resolution and the person he was today.

He believed the reason he was dropped out of school.

He believed the reason he was brought to the first basketball match.

He believed the reason he was sent to America.

To become the best basketball player in the national league.

To meet Yukio.

Even though it was cliché, it was able to soothes Kagami's stone-cold heart as the airplane landed on Japan. The feeling of dropping on a roller coaster whirled inside Kagami as he closed his eyes, preventing his motion sickness.

_Welcome home. _

He thought.

After greeting his parents and meeting his old home, which didn't change a lot on the time he departed to America, the brunette immediately went to Seirin to check out the building.

The walk to the school in Japan was nostalgic. The last time he walked on the aisles under the sakura tree was when he was in 3rd grade before he was homeschooled. The soothing scent of sakura petals enlightened his past burdens and for a slip second, he believed they were not even exist in the firs place.

After a few miles of walking on the long, binding line of sakura trees, a tall building finally appeared on the end of the road. Seirin High. For a local high school, it seemed to be the same size as his high school back in US. Seemed like Japan has caught up with infrastructures as well.

A light smile was on his lips. Everything was nostalgic. The students walking in uniforms. The sound of chiming cold bells. The school gates filled with students walking home from school.

Kagami mirrored himself by a tiny lake of puddle present under one of the Sakura trees. He looked so old since wrinkles like a withered apple was present on his forehead. After all, he was 27 years old now, but his red-hair, which people loved about him back in his high school days, was still the same even though he has not visit the hairdresser at all.

As Kagami approached to the school gate, he made his way to the principal room to meet the headmaster of the school. An old man with white hair, sounded too young despite his appearance greeted him.

"You must be Kagami Taiga, yes?"

"Yes I am." Kagami politely answered. He was not in the mood to be nice, but since it was his superior he tried to make a give impression.

The headmaster's eyes trailed on his feature, and finally locking his eyes with Kagami; as if he knew what Kagami was thinking. Kagami gulped by the sharp sight of an eagle. But soon, a wide smile returned to the headmaster's lips.

"Enough with the formalities Kagami-kun." He smiled. "The basketball gym was right over there, the new students are waiting for you."

Kagami followed the principal's pointing fingers towards the room on the east of the building. After bowing and thanking the headmaster, Kagami jogged to the gym.

The moment he stepped in through the gym, a rushing wave of nostalgia crashed into him. The sound of dribbling basketball activated his gears of passion with basket, the squeaking noise of sneakers and the banging sound of balls when they are tossed into the hoop.

Kagami swallowed. It's been 3 years he had been sulking himself and mourning for Yukio's death. But refraining from playing basketball is like betraying Yukio's wishes, since she really loved basket even though she is just a manager.

Feeling empty and ignorant what to feel, Kagami decided to stormed off the room for the introduction. But before he do so, a voice intruded him.

"Excuse me sir, you're on my way."

Kagami realized he have been standing on the front door and slid to the side, letting the person walked in…

Until Kagami's eyes widened.

A girl with pale blue hair, was walking before him. He short hair reached her shoulders. Her body was petite and slender, as if she never played any sports or exercise. Her body seemed weak and fragile as glass. She has deep blue eyes and pale-white skin.

This girl…

It looks like Yukio….

"Good afternoon." The girl turned to Kagami, who still has the dumbfounded look on his face. Her voice was flat and her eyes were stern. "You're the new teacher, Kagami Taiga-sensei are you?"

And here Kagami stood, history seemed to be repeating this time.


	2. Who Might Change My Life

a/n= Thank you for the follows! Reviews are appreciated . please review!

* * *

Kagami was speechless.

His eyes locked with the little girl stood before him. The image of Yukio drifted in his mind.

_She really looks like Yukio. She really looks like Yukio…._

_**She really looks like Yukio…**_

His fist clenched as tears boiled in his eyes. He did not want to cry or thinking about the past. Yukio is dead. He bitterly accepted it. But it's reality. Nothing he do will ever bring back her to live. This is not a fairy tale, this is reality.

The little girl turned to the teacher, whose face is frozen with confusion. She reached her hands to Kagami's forehead, caressed it softly.

"Sensei? Did you get a fever?"

Kagami's heart was interminably beating. He felt his heart would be ripped apart of his chest. Now the girl was really close to him since their nose is only inches apart. Even though the petite young lady is short, she stood on her toes as her fingers tried to reach Kagami's forehead.

Now, Kagami noticed pairs of eyes are fired onto them since the dribbling of basketball can be heard no more. The students, who were once running in circles a few minutes ago, were approaching them as if Kagami will kidnap this girl if nobody noticed it. They gave Kagami a glare, which reminds Kagami of his neighbor's huskies, who are guarding their sleeping pups.

"Tetsuya-chan! What are you doing?" one of the players with eyes like a cat asked the shorter girl. She whirled and turned to him. She replied him plainly.

"Koganei-kun. This is our new teacher. He is sick."

"He is?" a female student coming out now nowhere marched in the crowd, the students making spaces to let her in. She is quiet petite like the blue haired girl, except she is quiet bigger in size, especially her shoulders were broad for her gender. She has short caramel hair with 2 pins clipped on her head.

"Umm…" Kagami's cheeks reddened, feeling uncomfortable by the unwelcomed attention. "It's alright, I am okay!"

"Okay that's good to hear!" the female student's worried expression immediately changed to a wide smile. "Nice to meet you, my name is Aida Riko! I am the coach of Seirin High!"

Aida lend out her hand for a handshake. Kagami stared at her hand as if it was the hand of an alien.

_So this is the coach for these bunch of noobs. _Kagami sneered. Resisting, Kagami accepted her offer.

"Nice to meet you coach. You must be a good leader in Seirin." It was meant as sarcasm. But she seemed to be dense since Riko just gave him a cheeky grin.

"You must be Kagami-kun right? Welcome to Seirin! From today onward, you will be an official coach for the Seirin basketball team! Remember, you will be my assistant here since he is hospitalized for now! So let us work together!"

_That escalated quickly. _Kagami contemplated. "Okay sure. Now let us begin before we waste our time."

After Riko clapping her hands to inform the students to form one line, the students promptly assembled in one straight line. Judging from their instant obedience, Kagami figured Riko must be a strict mentor.

"Now Kagami-kun, today I will lend them all to you!" Riko walked back and sat on a nearby bench.

As the students sat silently, their eyes locked on Kagami, the tall brunette walked slowly as his eyes trailed on the faces of his new students.

He sneered when he saw their bodies. These kids barely visited the gym! Why on the world they join the basketball team on the first place? His eyes dilated when he saw one of his students has the muscle of a bonefish. Can someone like him actually do something in the field? Kagami shook his head while he took a deep sigh. The students gave glances to one another, feeling either disappointed in the new teacher of newfound "respect".

"You guys required some serious training." Kagami told them. His voice was professional and strict that he doesn't notice it. It feels like he have been a teacher for years despite this is his first day teaching. Well, he might have taught his underclassmen in the past, but he didn't realize how natural he was good at it. "Your muscles are weak. You need to improve your stamina. I need to check your food-intakes. Now get to the field and I will observe how you play."

"Yes sir!" the students obeyed as they dispersed quickly to the field like scattering seeds on a wheatfield.

As the students formed into two teams, Kagami sat back on his bench, watching them.

After Riko blew the whistle, the basketball flew across the sky and one of the fingers touched the ball. Immediately, one of them managed to get it and slipped from the crowd and bolted to the opposing team's ring.

The drumming shoes swept across the room and the students are sweating hard even though it was only 20 minutes. Kagami leaned on his seat in boredom.

Suddenly, one of the players passed the ball to the only girl in the field, which is the girl who looks like Yukio…

"Kuroko! Catch!"

Instead of receiving the ball, the ball shot to her chest as the little girl immediately fell to the ground with a thud. The basketball solely rolled on the floor as her teammates' eyes locked onto hers.

Kagami slapped his face with his hands, feeling the pang of pain on his cheeks. That girl is not Yukio at all! She can't even receive the ball properly, not to mention her footings is so bad that she cannot balanced herself when she received the ball.

To Kagami's surprise, the teammates approached to her kindly and all of them one by one kneeled beside her, offering their hands.

"Are you okay Tetsuya-chan?" one of them smiled warmly. Kuroko, whose pale face was slowly turning blue in guilty, meet his eyes. A tiny hook appeared on her lips, even though its curt that Kagami might have not seen it. She reached his hands and stood up.

"Thank you." She said quietly like a whisper, but Kagami was sure her teammates heard it. The boys patted the tiny girl on the shoulders gently, one of them even brushed her hair as Kuroko struggled comically and laughter roared from the group.

"You have to becareful next time, Kuroko-chan!"

"Junpei-kun! Don't brush my hair like that!" Kuroko struggled from the taller's boy grasp, he is the only one in the group who has glasses on.

Then Riko stood up and blew her whistle again. Heads turned to the coach.

"Okay class! That's it for today! You are dismissed!"

The sweaty students groaned as they walked. Scooped up their bags and leave one by one. Ten minutes later, the room was empty. Even the coach was one of the very first one who leave, as if she is the one who is really tired to be in the room in the first place. She is a coach dammit. Kagami thought.

Now the brunette was all-alone. He took sight glances to make sure nobody was there.

Feeling the students will probably will never come back again after waiting for 5 minutes, the red-head marched to the basketball, which was laying in the middle of the court solely.

He gingerly scooped the basketball with his fingers as if it was the spine sleeping beauty had touched that will drive him to hundred years of sleep. He grabbed it. Nothing happened. Yet, he felt nostalgic wave of adrenalines rushing in his veins.

Suddenly, the voice of cheering audience rung on his ears. It was his vision; his dream; or his past. He used to the ace in his basketball match back in US. Now he was just a teacher of a school, teaching a bunch of kids whose basketball talents are at the tip edge of knife.

_Yukio, what is my purpose to come to this fucking school?_

Instinctively, he hopped and felt the floating feeling again in his body. It felt light, and nostalgic. Without him realizing, he smiled. From his distance, the ball immediately passed the ring and fell to the ground. He just did a 3 pointer.

"You're good, sensei."

A voice too familiar astonished Kagami as the teacher turned back. Kuroko was behind him, slurping a carton of milk. Kagami didn't realize the little girl have been here in the first place.

"Since when you are here?!" surprise in his voice as the taller boy jerked as if he had seen a mice.

"Since you touch the ball and you started crying." Kuroko said plainly.

Hearing this, Kagami immediately touched his eyes. He was indeed and his eyes are wet. Suddenly tears were streaming from his eyes. It was one drop at first slowly, and then more followed as it repeatedly flowed from his eyes.

"I see…" Kagami wiped his tears away, feeling embarrassed since he didn't want to cry infront of his student. "Nothing, now let's go home." Indicating Kuroko.

The taller red head was about to walked towards the door when he felt a force on his arm, preventing him to leave. Despite her small arms, it was enough to stop Kagami.

"You're good at basket Sensei." She said. "I believe you can change Seirin."

Kagami froze. He let out a chuckle. "Nah, what can I do? I was once a prodigy, but now I'm just an ordinary person. "

"Seirin needs a coach like you."

"Well I have to admit this school pretty sucks at basket you see…" Kagami had a poor choice of words to voice his feelings, but he cannot help it. "But seems like they just hired another ordinary person to put sunshine on their ass."

"No! That's not true sensei!" Kuroko suddenly got worked up. "Seirin….we all have tried hard. I know you're not happy with our skills, because I know you're an expert!"

Kagami, who was amazed the stoic-faced teenager was able to spoke up, cocked his head lazily. His eyes travelled on Kuroko's non athletic body.

"Hey Tetsuya-kun." His voice is calm. "Why did you join basketball team?"

"Huh?"

"I mean, not to be rude but, your basketball skills need some….polishing you see. Before you stepped in through the real game, you should—"

"I suck." Kuroko let a tongue out. "Just be honest sensei, everyone says that to me."

Kagami blushed by the cuteness. He cleared his throat. "They do? They don't seem like it by how the picked you up when you fell just now. Come on, in my case they will bully me.."

Silence wrapped in the room. Kagami felt he had asked a question Kuroko reluctant to answer. Her eyes were hidden behind her bangs and it was about to cry. Kagami knew the air on the room was getting heavier. He was about to apologized until,

"They never gave up on me." Kuroko said. "No matter what, they don't. That's why I love Seirin. I love basket. I might not be good at it, but I love basket!"

Tears streamed from Kuroko's eyes. Her tiny fist clutched into a ball. "I really love to play basketball sensei! The dribbling of the ball, the squeaking sound of sneakers, the heat before the competition. That's what I love the most!"

Hearing this, Kagami' eyes were tingling with surprises. Kuroko's frail figured glowed on his red pupils. This girl he just met, even though the way Kuroko played had pissed Kagami earlier, he could see the truth behind her words by the way she spoke it.

Her words are soft like a whisper, but it was a bold resolution coming from one of the worse basketball players he ever met. Someone who is suck at basketball will never love basketball so much, this is weird. But Kagami was sure, Kuroko is not lying.

Because she really isn't.

"_I might not be good at basketball, but at least I really love to watch them play!" _

Those words belonged to Yukio.

Kagami came closer to Kuroko who was sobbing, he pulled her in his arms, hugging the tiny body to his chest. She was warm. The soft smell of Kuroko's vanilla shampoo drifted to his nostrils. He caressed her head softly. He didn't care if someone will see physical affection between teachers and students. Screw that shit. He embraced Kuroko's strong attempt for her resolve, which he had revered.

It reminded of his old self when he first watched basketball with his father.

"I will train you basket. " Kagami whispered on her ears. "I will…"

The moment, Kuroko seemed to be stay affixed in the embrace that Kagami thought the girl had fell asleep on his arms. He sighed in relief when she slowly broke the embrace.

For some reason, Kagami was reluctant to let her go. The warmness on his body before was replaced by bitter cold.

"Will you trust me, sensei?" Kuroko asked Kagami.

"I trust you can do it, Tetsu-kun." Kagami patted her blue hair carefully, make sure not to mess her hair. The blue haired girl just bowed as red colors flushed on her cheeks.

"Sensei.."

"Hmm?"

"Kuroko-kun."

"Hmn?" Kagami looked at her.

"Just, call me Kuroko-kun." She said it rather shyly, but a tiny smile was on her lips. Looking at Kuroko smile, Kagami can't help but smile. It seems like he had found the purpose to come to Seirin.

Maybe it's to teach Kuroko? To help Seirin? What can he learn while he will be the teacher in this school?

But he is sure there is only one person who can give him that answer.

It was Kuroko Tetsuya.

* * *

How is it how is it? Please review :)


	3. Beginnings and Pinches

Thank you for the support so far! I am so inspired^^

For those of you who are confused about their age:

Kagami is 27 (since I stated in the first chapter) and Kuroko was 17 (since Seirin is a high school) in case if you did. But look, age doesn't define love ^^ or not?

Reviews are appreciated ^^ Please Review!

* * *

What an eventful day.

Kagami thought as the brunette stepped out of the bathroom. A green-damp towel hung on his shoulders. The brunette massaged his wet-hair. A few minutes later, he tossed the towel to the nearby basket so his mother will be able to wash it later.

"Taiga-chan!" a high-pitched woman's voice boomed on the end of the hall. Kagami felt his cheeks reddened. Again, his mother called him with his old, childish nickname she used to call him when he was younger. "It's dinner time darling! Mama makes your favorite hamburger steak!"

His favorite food was sure tempting; managed to make his stomach growled. But pride told him to not to let is slide because being called with his 'pet' name doesn't seem to be fitting for his age. It was embarrassing. Simple as that.

"Don't call me that, mom." He replied her in the same manner, his voice echoed on the stretching hallway. "And please drop the 'chan' off!"

The Kagami family was finally assembled in the dining table. His mother was right. His favorite hamburger steak was definitely there, served in his seat beside his father. It has been awhile he has dinner with his family, so at least the brunette felt welcomed. His eyes are fixed on the oozing, barbecue sauce flowing from the 2 0z beef.

Beside him was his little brother, Leon Kagami. The little identical brunette grinned to his big brother, emphasizing the tiny-square whole in his teeth. "Big brother! You know what? Today I made it to the basketball team in my school!"

Leon and Kagami had a huge age gap. While Kagami was a fully-grown adult, Leon was still in middle school. He enrolled on Samezuka high, which is only a station apart from Seirin. Even though some may called them father and son instead of siblings, Leon has Kagami's identical red hair and wide pupils -the colors of sunset-.

"That's good for you, Leon." Kagami stroked the little boy on the head.

"And you see, Ai-chan and Rin-chan was very good in basketball! They teach me 3 pointers and dunk! Ai-chan is shorter than me, but he can do 3 pointer even if he just stand in front of gate! Isn't that amazing—"

Kagami listened intently as Leon blabbered all his basketball ranting, since it obviously made the little brother happy as his eyes sparkled stars while he talks. Even though every word his little brother said reminded him of the past, he tried to look excited on Leon's tale in order to hide his pain especially from Leon. Even though a spark of jealousy did lit inside his heart.

_I wish I had a childhood like him. I was homeschooled back then so it feels a lot different._

"Now, Leon-kun. Finish your hamburger! Don't eat while you talk!" their mother put her hands on her hips. The master of the house, Rei Kagami sat silently; absorbed on a certain ad on a newspaper.

"It's fine mom." Kagami gave her a reassuring smile. "It's fun to hear this old pal. It reminds me of my nostalgic days."

Hearing this, the expression on the mother's face had changed. She deeply knew very well Kagami didn't like it when his past is rub on his face. She gazed at him as the elder brother stroke Leon's hair.

"I need the toilet." Kagami stood up and left.

When Atsuki Taiga (the mother's name) was assured her elder son was not on sight, she tiptoed to Leon and gave a light slap on his cheek.

"Ow mom! It hurts!" Leon complained, caressing his cheek as if his mom had intentionally slap him.

"Don't talk about basketball with your brother, Leon-chan." Atsuki kneeled beside Leon, whispering on the boy's ears. "You know, it opens the wounds your brother had managed to bind up himself."

"He is sure very good at hiding his emotions." Leon said innocently, but a hint of concern was tainted in the young boy's voice. "It's heartbreaking mom. I expect him to be all bad and destroyed the entire furniture when he comes back like he used to."

"That will be bad, Leon." Rei turned to his family, breaking his attention from the paper.

"I wil let him destroy my room to pour out his emotions!" Leon screamed on top of his lungs.

"Sshh…" Atsuki hushed him. "Oh yeah Leon, it's the first time mama heard you are in a basketball club. Is it true?"

"No, I lied." Leon grinned. "I just wanted to see how brother reacts, that's all."

* * *

Kagami, of course never went to the toilet at all. The brunette went back to his room, which felt awfully familiar. His belongings are still in place, including a basketball plushie was still sitting on the study desk; given by his parents on his 17th birthday.

It was not Leon's fault. It really never was.

It was his, since he broke the vow he had made for himself. Since Yukio's death, he promised he will never play basket again because he had lost his purpose. Playing basketball now feels like he is walking in a blind pathway. He had lost his light. Yukio.

Aside from Yukio, he didn't cared about his dreams of becoming a national basketball player. It's already over. He might want to pass his legacy to Leon.

When his father told Kagami he was going to teach basketball at Seirin, it was rubbing salt on his wound. Even though his father believed it was the opposite. But in the end, Kagami took the job in order to overcome his pain. It was painful; as if a blade was slowly pushed to his chest.

But now, he will stick to be a good trainer or coach whatever Riko wanted it to be called. He will teach Seirin, because he promised with Kuroko…

He never realized how a little motivation from a little student can pushed his decision. Maybe that's what he will do for now.

Even though he promised to teach Kuroko, he knew one thing for sure.

He will not play basketball. He will never step into the court. He will just train the Seirin boys, and that is all he will do. Because, this is the least he could do to prevent hurting him further.

_I am so weak…_He cursed under his breath.

_Unlike a certain student I have met. _

_She has deep blue eyes like the deepest ocean, tale hair like a canary bird and a small body of a child. She cannot play basketball, but her love towards the particular sport might push her this far. Finding someone like that in this world was like seeking for a needle in a haystack. He had come to revered her perseverance._

"Maybe that's what I can learn from Kuroko-kun." The words come out before thinking.

* * *

The next day was Saturday and there was no school. Kagami decided to walked around his area since he need to get accustomed to his hometown, which doesn't seem to change a lot.

His feet brought him to the local basketball park. He cursed when he realized he was already standing infront of the ring. He remembered when he visited the local basketball court and play with the local kids. They all admired his skills and will always bother Kagami in the evenings just to play. Man..that was a long time ago.

"Are you here to play, Sensei?" a voice too familiar jerked Kagami. The brunette spun around and saw Kuroko there. She was wearing her casual clothes; short jeans and blue T-shirt. Kagami thought everything about this girl was just….blue.

"How long have you been here?!" Kagami asked the little girl. Frankly, Kagami didn't even notice Kuroko was here in the first place. It was like the girl just magically appeared out of the blue.

"3 minutes, 23 seconds." Kuroko answered.

"Too detailed." Kagami sweat dropped.

The teacher and student sat on the nearby bench. After buying 2 drinks from the vending machine nearby, the brunette tossed a can of blueberry juice to Kuroko. Kuroko thanked him and nod, and promptly gulped the drink satisfyingly.

"Sensei, why blueberry?" Kuroko turned to him.

Kagami who was in the middle drinking his can of espresso, answered lazily. "I don't know, the color blue seemed to suit you. Blue eyes, blue clothes, blue hair. Appearing out of the blue. It's just you. Kuroko-kun."

"I see." Kuroko replied curtly, and finished the drink.

The couple sat on the bench silently. The only sound they heard was the howling autumn wind and the loud voices of the local children in the nearby aisle. Kagami's eyes seemed to have particular fascination on the sky until Kuroko stood up. She walked to the basketball court.

"What are you doing?" Kagami asked her.

"Practice." Kuroko turned to him and walked again. Then she shifted her attention to Kagami. "Sensei, do you want to help me practice?"

Kagami took a deep breathe. Almost reluctant. Watching Kuroko play had put a metal strain on his brain, since it was so bad Kagami preferred to fuck off instead of watching her play. But he did promised to teach her basketball. So like it or not, the taller brunette stood, walked in her direction.

"Let's go."

Kuroko followed behind him. The brunette could hear Kuroko let out a light chuckle. Hearing this, the brunette smiled in satisfaction.

When they have stepped into the court, Kuroko hopped under the ring and turned to her teacher.

"Let's start sensei! Pass me the ball!"

"Should I teach you from the basics?" Kagami asked her, ignoring the question. The brunette scooped a nearby basketball and dribbled it.

"I'm not that lame sensei! I know how to receive the ball properly!" Kuroko pouted. Her face is blooming red, full of determination.

"Oh, I highly doubt about that." Kagami let out a chuckle, teasing Kuroko getting worked up on her basketball skills.

"I will catch the ball in my own way!"

"No you have to follow the rules, dammit!" Kagami cursed.

"Just. Pass it. Sensei." Kuroko said rather quietly, in a commanding tone.

Kagami sighed by her stubbornness. Not only she is bad at basket, but she refused when someone wants to teach her, but she prefers to do it her way instead. No wonder she will never improve.

Kagami tossed the ball to Kuroko. As the ball flew with a high speed, Kagami was worried it will send the girl to the ground again, hurting her.

But he was wrong.

The tale haired girl evades the ball with a side step. In a sudden, her hands slapped the ball in a very high speed that Kagami's eyes are unable to follow where it goes. When the brunette turned around, the basketball was already sitting behind his red sneakers.

Kagami's eyes widened. Dumbfounded.

"What the hell was that?!" Kagami asked himself.

"Do you want to see it again, Sensei?"

Kagami nodded obediently. So the couple repeated the process for like an hour that Kagami's eyes were sore from all the ball reading. No matter how hard his eyes tried, he was unable to read the ball's direction. It feels like the ball was not there in the first place. It was sorcery.

No…

It was Kuroko.

He felt it. The moment the ball was slapped by her hands, he felt the girl seemed to be invisible. Because every time the brunette spun around to find where the ball landed, he will see Kuroko behind him too, even though Kagami believed his student was right infront of him a few moments ago.

"Oy, Kuroko-kun. What the hell was that?"

"My Misdirection." Kuroko admitted. "Because I have little presence, people tend to notice me less. So they didn't know where I am. I am the ghost player."

Kagami rubbed his head in confusion. But he just smiled at her.

"I have to admit it, even though I felt there is black magic in it—"

"There's no black magic!" Kuroko protested, her face went red again.

"I find it pretty cool." Kagami admitted.

Hearing this, Kuroko's face blushed. Not in anger or embarrassed, she just blushed. Pink colors brushing all over her cheeks. Suddenly, a smile was formed on her tiny pink lips.

"Thank you sensei.." Kuroko met Kagami's eyes. Kagami who saw her change of character, blushed too.

"Umm…welcome." He said awkwardly.

"I wanted to show you my misdirection. That's why I dragged you here…" Kuroko immediately turned away. But her voice was filled with slight embarrassment.

"Maybe that technique can help Seirin in the games." The words flowed from Kagami's lips without second thought. When Kuroko heard this, her eyes dilated. Her fists clutched and her shoulders froze. Kagami watched her shoulders. They were shaking. Her feet were trembling as if there was an earthquake.

"Kuroko-kun?" Kagami called her.

No response.

Suddenly a hand grasped Kuroko's tiny shoulders. Kagami gasped. A red haired boy with fuzzy hair was pulling Kuroko to his embrace. Kuroko looked taken aback by the embrace. Her face was priceless.

The boy has dual colored eyes –red and yellow-. Kagami found that pretty creepy. But nonetheless, he has to admit he looks handsome for his age, it reminds him when he was younger. Judging from his youthful look, he seemed to be the same age as Kuroko.

"Akashi-kun.." Kuroko looked up to him. Akashi…kun? Is he Kuroko's..?

"You." Akashi turned to Kagami. His dual colored eyes glared at Kagami like a knife. He stroke Kuroko's shoulders and brought her body closer to his, creating less space for their nose.

"Heh?" Kagami cocked his head. It seemed like he had just found a bad boy. He never see this boy in the court yesterday. Maybe he is not from Seirin? Kagami guessed he must be another student from another school.

"Don't touch my girlfriend," Akashi warned Kagami. "You old creep."

* * *

Samezuka name borrowed from Free! anime lol

Hahaha, please review ^^


	4. Rainbow Rain Romance?

a/n= it's been long! I have exams to deal with but well, I was surprised by how many reviews and favorites this story got...

Thank you for the support ^^ please review or fav :D

Enjoy!

* * *

"Don't touch her." Akashi glared at the brunette. "You old creep.."

The brunette could do nothing but stare. Kuroko was in Akashi's embrace, yet looked taken aback and Kagami couldn't sense any romanticism between them.

Kagami's eyes trailed on Akashi's figure. He was short. He snickered. His dual colored eyes managed to make the taller brunette to think about his actions. In fact, it was the only thing that Kagami think is intimidating. If he didn't have those eyes, Kagami's fist would be flying across his face; his temper was boiling for talking back against him; at least Akashi should have some respect for the elderly.

"Don't worry. I am just her new teacher in Seirin." Kagami replied calmly. "Nice boyfriend you have there, Kuroko-kun."

The brunette indicating Kuroko, but his voice was lazy, doesn't seemed to be supporting his statement. Hearing that, Kuroko immediately broke out from Akashi's embrace. The red head's brows narrowed, glaring at his tale girlfriend.

"Where have you been?" Kuroko's voice detected anger. Kagami was surprised. It was out of her character. The tale haired girl gave her boyfriend a piercing gaze, enough to melt Akashi's glare.

"Don't worry I am not going anywhere." Akashi's voice was indifferent.

"You meet him, did you?" raw anger radiated from Kuroko's voice as the tale haired girl clenched her teeth.

Kagami was watching the whole scene. His mouth gaped wide. Honestly, he had no idea about this girl-boy friend argument. Because Yukio and him rarely argue. But there is something off about their conversations that Kagami thinks is not a simple argument between couple…

It was more like…personal chat... And seemed one sided for the most.

"Hey, why are you very concern about him?" irritation were written in Akashi's voice, continuing where Kuroko had left off. "Didn't you trust me?"

"It's not that I'm concern—"

"Kuroko." Akashi cut her. His eyes were glowing like a cat, he met his dual colored eyes with Kuroko's deep blue ones, staring at them like a mirror. "Your gaze is only for me alone, right?"

Hearing that, Kuroko looked taken aback as if Akashi was asking something vital from the girl. She was about to spoke up before Akashi cut her again.

"You love me, don't you?"

This was supposed to be sweet to be heard from a high school couple. Instead Kagami felt the air was getting heavier, tense building up. The brunette was stuck in the middle. Akashi was glaring at Kuroko while the poor girl was slightly…trembling?

Kagami found something was off with the couple. Could it be that Kuroko date Akashi by force? Before the brunette could do something to cover Kuroko as his teacher, an unfitting, lively voice melted the tense ice out of the blue.

"Akashicchi! Akashicchi!" a blonde man appeared from the bushes. He turned his head left and right, as if he is seeking for his beloved pet. "Where are you hiding, Akashicchi?"

Hearing this, Akashi broke his gaze from his girlfriend. He snorted. He turned his eyes to the blonde. "What the hell are you doing here, Kise?"

"Oh me?" Kise turned around, pretending not noticing. He grinned. "Well, I heard Akashichii was around, so maybe I wanted to give Akashichhi a word before he disappears into thin air!"

The blonde's humor intentions were feeding up Kagami, he turned his head away. Thinking of a way to escape from all this high school student talk.

"Don't follow me Kise, I'm sick of seeing your face." Akashi whirled around and grabbed Kuroko by the arm. "Let's go…Kuroko."

Soon, the two couple strode off from the park. Kagami watched as the couple left. Kuroko didn't even turn around to say goodbye or spare a glance to Kagami or this blonde called Kise Kagami didn't care about.

"How boring, Kurokocchi didn't even say goodbye to me." Kise pouted, probably talking to nobody. Kagami thought. Getting involved with Kuroko's rainbow-haired boyfriends will got him nowhere, and thus a waste of time and meddlesome. Before the brunette could crept out of the court, Kise turned to the older brunette.

"Hey, you're one of Kurokochii's friends, are you?" his upbeat voice halted Kagami. Shit. Kagami thought. In this point, there is no way turning back. Especially, Kise seemed to be an extrovert, he might bring in Kagami in to the trouble or worse Kagami couldn't think of.

"I'm just Kuroko-kun's teacher." Annoyance in his voice. Kagami was not used to deal with people like Kise, who still have his smiling face despite the bitterness Kagami had rub on the blonde.

"Eh?!" Kise exclaimed in a theatrical manner. "D-D-Don't tell me, you're Kurokocchi's new boyfriend!"

"Don't get it mixed up! Dammit!"

* * *

A while later, Kagami and Kise sat down on a fast food restaurant. Without Kise offer to pay for the food, Kagami wouldn't accept the offer easily. Especially hanging out with an extrovert high school blonde. But, Kagami decided he would pay for the food since he is older.

"Nee nee Kagamichhi?" Kise called him, slurping the cola through his straw.

"Don't call me with those 'chi' names of yours, we are just acquaintances." Kagami gave Kise sharp glare.

Of course, Kagami didn't get the concept of how Kise could just plainly invited him to eat dinner, a stranger. Nonetheless, older. These days kidnappings had happened frequently, and Kise is one of the kids who didn't even seemed to be bothered by the issue. Is inviting a random stranger is usual for him?

"You say you're a teacher at Seirin High, aren't you?" Kise took a bite on his hamburger. "Is that why you're close to Kurokochhi?"

"Well, I am just her teacher, so it's no coincidence for us to be close." Kagami said nonchalantly.

"Heh? I sense there is something more than that." Kise smirked.

Averting his gaze to Kise's mischievous behavior, Kagami felt his temper boiling. But he tried to kept it constant…

But wait? Why is he getting worked up over this? Human's curiosity couldn't be helped. But why did he felt his chest was burning? Kise was just like an idiot high school kid asking the definition of sex. But why did he feel that continuing this conversation further will worsen his mood. Kagami knew the lid to his temper is gradually opening…

"There is nothing more in our relationship really." Kagami said. "Well, there is this one thing I'm interested in her.."

There it goes the words spilled out before he could think.

"Heh?" Kise asked. "What is it?"

"Kuroko couldn't play basketball." Kagami flatly replied. "But her determination…. seemed to be sparking off lighter than anybody else. It was just rare to see someone who was determine to do something these days.."

Hearing the comment, Kise's eyes widened as if he had heard the world will end. Suddenly, his smirk widened.

"You see that too, don't you?"

"Huh?"

"You can see through the determination in Kuroko's words, don't you?"

…

"Well…normal people would just brush her off you know. Like when she say 'I love basketball!' then they watched Kurokochhi play and think 'Man, this girl is all talk but look at her, she is just so lame I couldn't look at her!' something like that."

Kagami couldn't help but agreed with the blonde for once. For trivial information, that is exactly how Kagami viewed Kuroko the first time he saw her on the court. She is very lame than a 6-year-old kid that Kagami just wanted to gauge his eyes off.

"Yeah." Kagami agreed with the blonde.

"But in the end you seemed to take an interest in Kurokocchi." Kise snickered.

"As a teacher, I'm willing to improve her skills."

"Nah, you like her, didn't you?" Kise teased Kagami.

Kagami's face was heating. "No I don't!"

Dating a high school girl would be staining his pride as a full-grown man.

"Well sorry." Kise didn't feel sorry at all. "But look, Akashicchi had swept her off."

"Who is that red jerk anyway?" the question was asked before Kagami could think again.

"Well, he is from Rakuzan High School, the school that has the best basketball team." Kise played with his straw.

"Are you in the same school?"

"Nah." Kise let out a chuckle. "Well, I'm from Kaijo High. It's not far from here."

Kaijo and Rakuza. The name was too familiar for Kagami. According to his early research, these schools had managed to compete in the National Leagues in Japan. In other words, both schools are basketball champions. Especially Rakuzan; notable for its indication 'The team of Monsters'. The thought of pitting Seirin and Rakuzan in one field gave Kagami a headache. It was not impossible, It was futile. Hopeless.

And here Kagami was wondering how a girl with low presence was able to get a place on Akashi's heart. But well, the thought didn't matter much- he is a teacher and interfering with students' personal life would be creepy and awkward.

"Hey kid," the brunette indicated Kise. "Not to meddle with your social life, but how long have you known Kuroko and her boyfriend?"

The question stopped Kise from biting his hamburger. The blonde paused. He set cheeseburger on the nearby tray and unexpectedly placed his head on his hands. Anxiety were written all over his face….and a hint of seriousness despite coming from the bright and extrovert blonde.

"It's a long time ago…" Kise shifted his gaze to the window, reflecting the sky. At this hour, thick gray clouds clouded all over the skylark. When the lightning strikes the mountain far away, fierce rain poured from the heavens.

"Me, Kuroko, Akashi were a team in a basketball game. At first, all of us are a big family; we fight and make up easily. It was that easy…" Kise continued.

Kagami noticed the look on Kise's face had darkened as the blonde continued the tale junior high school days. Kagami had opened his mouth to refrain the blonde to say more, but Kise continued.

"But when some stupid dramas mixed up, things had changed." Kise let out a fake chuckle. "Man, thinking about it makes me want to vomit. These people are just…somehow irritating…"

"Hey kid, you don't have to tell me if it was—" Kagami cut him.

"When Aominecchi changes! This is all how it started!" Kise's voice rose, causing a few pairs of eyes in turned to them.

Aomine? Kagami thought. Another one of the rainbow colored mates?

There was silence for awhile. Kise's eyes were glued on his half bitten hamburger while Kagami just stared at the window, slithering with cold beads of downpour.

"Y'know, sensei." Kise leaned on his seat, grabbing Kagami's attention. "Akashi is Kuroko's second boyfriend. Noted that."

Hearing the statement, dumbfounded poured all over Kagami's face. Curiosity, once again rose in Kagami's mind, but half of him just wanted to drop the issue. It was none of his concern, isn't it?

"I see." Kagami replied nonchalantly. Seeing Kagami was less interested in the issues, Kise beamed at the elder brunette.

"Well that's the past! Hahahahahaha!" Kise suddenly laughed, jumping back to the light.

"Man kid, the moment I thought you're jealous or somethin' when you're telling me Kuroko have 2 boyfriends." Kagami joked.

"It's true.."

Heh? Kagami's head filled with question mark.

"After all….I had always loved Kurokocchi." Kise said. When the words flowed out of Kise's lips, thunder crashed on the sky, forming a huge drumming sound that caused a few people screamed for life.

"I always loved…Kurokocchi."

* * *

how is it? please review ^^


	5. Trust Confession

**A/N= Hello guys it's been awhile! Sorry for the long update. UN exams are on the corner and this exam will decide my fate. Yikes! **

**So maybe I can post this while I have time, since I don't guaranteed the next chapter will be post next week or the week after for my exams! But so far thanks for supporting this story. Initially it was just for my boredom but I have more ideas under my sleeves.**

**So sorry for the mini hiatus ( and my blabbering blah!) Enjoy the teacher-student complex ^^**

* * *

"Ah! Welcome home, Kagami-chan!" Mrs. Atsuki greeted her older with a bright, cheery voice.

"Ah, mom. Hello." Kagami greeted her in weary tone. The brunette set his slippers on the nearby shoe racket.

"What's wrong, Kagami-chan?" Mrs. Atsuki pouted her lips while studying Kagami's restless face. "Did something happen?"

_Too much had been going on today…_

"Nah, it's nothing mom. Don't worry about me. You're not my wife." Kagami replied his mother monotonously as the brunette stride to the stretching pathway, leading to the sofa room.

Kagami's mind was aching. Even though the rain was fierce on the way home, he knew he wouldn't catch a cold because of his steel immune system. His body- building in his early years had paid off….

But what's causing the stinging pain in his brain was Kuroko Tetsuya and her rainbow paparazzi. He kept reminding himself this issue was nothing of his concern since he was just an outsider. But for his mystery, he seemed to be attracted to the matter like the attraction of opposing poles. It feels like he was already in the problem in the first place, nonetheless he doesn't have any clue what's going on. As if he got amnesia.

The image of Kuroko and her boyfriend, Akashi, drifted to his mind. Kuroko has a boyfriend. Good. She has what a normal high school girl have despite for her questionable normality as a girl. According to Kise, Akashi was one of the best players in Rakuzan. He was the center, so it was not surprising for him to have a girlfriend. It was good for Kuroko too, who had a popular and talented basketball player as her boyfriend. It was a typical dream a high school girl could ever wish for….

But is it really good for Kuroko?

Their conversation on the park replayed in Kagami's brain for the hundredth time. Even though Kagami didn't have the slightest clue what they are talking about, it doesn't seem like a normal boyfriend girlfriend relationship for him. Maybe they were having a fight? Possibly. Yukio and him have a few fights too. But all they did was giving each other cold shoulders. These days, the dating system might have changed from icy silence to bitter conversations.

But the reassurance didn't settled Kagami. He knew there is something off about their relationship…

_Wait…._

One of the conversations he had with Kise was coming back to his mind like a rushing Bugatti.

"_Y'know, sensei." Kise leaned on his seat, grabbing Kagami's attention. "Akashi is Kuroko's second boyfriend. Noted that."_

_Noted that._

_Yeah sure even Kise advised him too._

Akashi is Kuroko's second boyfriend. Maybe they just dated? Or for the worst-case scenario…which was Kagami's first assumption when he saw the way the couple treat each other…

Did Kuroko date Akashi by force?

Putting the Akashi issue aside, the brunette arranged his mindset back to Kise. The blonde plainly admitted he has feelings for Kuroko too. This is all getting to be so dramatic that it drives Kagami crazy.

Even though Kise might seem to be the carefree type, his face was darn serious when he said he loves Kuroko. It was like there is another side of him that Kagami had just found out. Even as a complete stranger to Kise, it was obvious Kise was really serious about his feelings…

This was getting more complicated the more he thought about it…

In the middle of his pondering thoughts, Mrs. Atsuki suddenly appeared out of nowhere, panting wildly as if his mother has just had an 8-lap marathon in the blocks.

"Kagami-chan!" her voice was croaking like a toad. She pinched her nose, making her sound like a cartoonish alien. The old woman leaned against the wall, sliding herself down and eventually hugging her knees.

"What is it mom?" Kagami lazily shifted his gaze to his overreacting mother.

"Leon-chan!" she was sobbing. Kagami's eyebrows rose by the sight. "Leon-chan! Oh god Leon…"

The woman was now scratching her skin roughly until it turns smoky pink. Kagami contemplated it must be the bitten by mosquitos, but he found himself to be mistaken when his mother yelled.

And here he wonders why his mom was calling his brother's name…

"LEON CHAN BRINGS A PUPPY HOME! A FUCKING LITTLE STRAY PUPPY!"

Hearing the statement, Kagami was suddenly shivering, as if some kind of 'fear' fuel immediately runs under his skin. The taller brunette felt down from the sofa, hitting his face to the floor. He was relieved when a rug was already placed under the sofa, preventing his nose from bleeding.

Even though Kagami was a full grown adult….

He was afraid of dogs.

"Big brother!" Leon's high-pitched cry boomed from the end of the room. "Look! I just found a baby husky!"

When the shorter brunette had appeared from the door, Kagami jerked away in a comical manner. When his eyes landed on the puppy between Leon's arms…

Hysteria poured Kagami as if he is on a roller coaster…

Leon felt blood will spurted out from his ears any moment…

"Big brother!" Leon's voice finally managed to topple over Kagami's girly scream. "Relax brother! It's just a dog!"

"Just a dog?!" anger and fear blended in Kagami's voice. Now, the taller brunette was balling himself on the corner of the sofa.

Kagami was always afraid of dogs.

He has no particular reason to be afraid of one. He preferred to be locked in the local's haunted mansion for a night than sleep with a little puppy. Whenever he was a puppy, he felt his bladder was inflating…..

"Leon chan.." Mrs. Atsuki, who was kneeling on the floor like chanting prayer, begged her son. "That little cutie sure is very sweet…but please send it out! Mama…was always allergic of pets.."

Atsuki Taiga, the mother of the red-head brunettes, was allergic of pets since birth. Whenever she saw or was close to one, her skin would be burning red and aching. Even though her husband Rei was fond of dogs, the Taiga family didn't keep one in their house.

Thankfully Rei was not here, so the little puppy will be out in a matter of time. To Kagami and his mother's relief…

"Noooo…." Leon pouted his lips. His fingers played with the husky's thick-black, messy fur. "Look mom, isn't he a cutie? Look at his eyes! It was deep blue like the ocean!"

Leon was right. Even though Kagami was afraid of the fearfully, yet adorably cute puppy, the brunette still spare a glance towards the harmless animal. It has light blue beads, innocent face and messy fur. But to Kagami's dismay, its eyes seemed to be awfully familiar; as if he has seen it somewhere. Maybe it was just his feeling?

"Send him out now baby!" Mrs. Atsuki sunk on her knees deeper, slapping her face against the floor. She pointed at Kagami. "Kagami-chan, please help Leon-chan to bring out little puppy-chan! Puppy-chan, mama was so sorry!"

The little puppy barked happily, as if it had just understood the human language. Replying to Mrs. Atsuki's plea precisely…

Obeying their overreacting parent, Kagami gathered all his balls and marched closer to Leon. He managed to stroke his little brother's shoulders to nudged him out of the house, who obediently followed her brother's attempt…

* * *

When the twins were finally out of the house, the two were standing in front of the Taiga household. It was cold. Of course, the sky was already pitch black, but the lit street lights helped Leon's fear of the dark.

"So, where do you want to drop that thing?" Kagami shifted his gaze away from his little brother, who was still holding the puppy to his arms.

"I think it was somewhere in the park.." Leon said as he thought deeply. "But big brother! At least touch him or something! He don't bite!"

"Shut up!"

Suddenly, the little puppy barked on Leon's arms. Kagami and Leon switched glances and shifted their attention fully to the puppy. Then they saw a shadow was heading their way. Kagami guessed the little puppy must have found its master…

"Tetsuya-chan!"

Eh?

A familiar figure suddenly popped out from the darkness. It was Kuroko….

"Woof!" the little puppy barked again as Leon set its feet on the floor. The moment its tiny paws touched the surface, it bolted to its master.

"Tetsuya-chan! What the heck are you doing?" Kuroko's voice cooed on the puppy's ears. "I've been looking for you the whole evening…I'm sorry I forgot to close the front gate."

…

Kagami was speechless. He watched as the tale haired girl brushed the puppy's fur to her face like cotton…

"Ah!" shameless little Leon called out to Kuroko. Kagami wanted to stop him, but he failed. "Onee-chan, is that your little husky?"

Kuroko, who probably just noticed the existence of the siblings on the spot, turned to Leon. "Yeah! She's mine! Thank you for taking care of him!"

"He's so cuteee!" Leon yelled as he opened his arms, wanting to embrace the pet. Kuroko who saw the attempt, slowly offered the husky to Leon. Leon took it affectionately to his arms. It seems like the two had become fast friends…

Kuroko, who has just noticed Kagami behind Leon, jerked in shock.

"Ah! Sensei!"

"Ah…Kuroko-kun.." Kagami brushed his hair nervously. "Good evening."

"Good evening sensei." Kuroko bowed. "How are you doing?"

Kagami who was getting fed up by the formal talk, shrugged. "I'm fine. Is that your little husky over there?"

"Yes! Her name was Tetsuya-chan!" Kuroko scooped the puppy from Leon's arms, rose it up closer to Kagami's face. The adult immediately took a step back.

"Heh, sensei is afraid of dogs?" Kuroko asked.

"That is a question I shall not answer." Kagami folded his arms like a boss.

"Big brother trying to be cool in front of one-chan…" Leon chuckled under his breath.

"Shut up!" Kagami snapped at his giggling brother.

Suddenly, Kuroko let out a tiny chuckle.

"I never know sensei has a little brother. A young one.." Kuroko turned to Leon. She kneeled, setting herself abreast with Leon's face.

"What's your name?"

"Leon Taiga!" Leon offered his hand for a handshake. "I am 12 years old. My school was in Samezuka Elementary. My favorite sport was basketball…my favorite animal was a husky… my favorite food was hamburger steak like big brother's…..my favorite artist was.."

"Shut up Leon." Kagami rubbed Leon's fuzzy hair in an indignant matter.

* * *

They ended up spending their evening together. Leon begged his brother to stay longer with Tetsuya 2nd , which Kuroko was more than welcome to let Leon even though Kagami was about to reject the offer.

He spend his evening pondering his thoughts about Kuroko, so seeing her now is like a little bit awkward. It feels like he has been stalking his student mentally on the head, which some might find it not very healthy for his age…

Leon, who was playing with Tetsuya all along, asked Kuroko and Kagami whether he could visit the mini mart to buy some drinks. Kagami let him and the little brunette fled with Tetsuya in his arms.

When Leon was finally out of sight, Kagami was left alone together with Kuroko. The two of them leaned against the nearby tree in silence. Kagami tried to melt the silence by trying to ask Kuroko a question, but there have been too many questions he wanted to ask to her…

Akashi.

Kise.

Her basketball skill.

Her past?

Well…

"Have you ate?" the brunette asked her ;out of all the questions he had in the world.

"Yes. Pork broth chicken ramen. With seaweed, naruto and boiled eggs as the toppings."

"Ah.. I see.."

"What about you?"

"Just a hamburger I ate with a friend." Kagami lied. Kise. Correction.

"I see…."

"Hmn."

"Mmm."

The silence returned. Kagami hated silence. No…he loathed silence. Didn't he and Kuroko had made a deal to train basket together? He didn't expect to be treated liket his and all…this was frustrating…

But why is he getting worked up over this..?

"Sensei." Kuroko suddenly had an attempt for a conversation. Kagami was surprised.

"Yea…?"

"I'm sorry about this evening." Kuroko said. "Akashi-kun. He is a rude guy, but he's kind at heart. Please understand it. Sorry if he is a bit rude just now."

"Nah….I understand.." well at least he is able to put up with a basketball star, since popular guys are mostly arrogant. "He is a good guy, isn't he?"

"Yeah." Kuroko plainly answered him.

"Are you happy with him?"

It was awhile silence….

…

"Sensei….."

"Yeah?"

"Are you worried?"

Kagami was quiet all of the sudden. It's like Kuroko was seeing through him, but not specifically but he was indeed worried. About Kuroko's life….

But more like…

Kagami wanted to ask her more about her background, since Kuroko was just too mysterious to begin with.

Her overly observant personality.

Her perseverance.

Her anger.

Her sadness.

Her happiness.

It was just peculiar to Kagami, and without him realizing, soon he will be caught up in Kuroko's current soon…

Even though he vowed to be a spectator of Kuroko's life…

He is a teacher. He can't across the line..

He doesn't have the authority.

"Sensei.." Kuroko turned to the brunette. "Do you mind…if I will tell you everything sometime?"

"Heh?"

"Because…I feel like I can trust you sensei…"

Without the brunette noticing, his heart beat thumped wildly and pink color flushed all over his cheeks. Kuroko's deep blue eyes were going in through him….

_She trust me….._

_What the heck is that supposed to mean?_

"I trust you, sensei!"

* * *

**Trust?! Trust? What does Kuroko meant? That came out of nowhere but I promise for a reasonable explanation…**

**Reviews would be appreciated~ Thank you ^^ **


End file.
